


Love

by Merci



Series: Tekken Valentines Prompts [1]
Category: Tekken
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci





	Love

Kazuya frowned and turned the card over again in his hand. The sparkles caught even the smallest fragments of light filtering through the large windows of his office and the cutesy hearts crowded the front of the card; each a varied shade of red, from pink down to a deep crimson. It was unsigned, though Kazuya caught a whiff of his brother’s aftershave as he flipped it closed.

That one person would be so stupid as to invite him in like this.

“Lee…” he hummed under his breath, vocalizing the name and feeling something within him tighten – resentment, perhaps. Lee wasn’t cursed with Mishima blood, but he kept coming back for more. The card mocked him, buying into a stupid holiday for a stupid emotion. Kazuya did not love Lee. His younger sibling was brash, arrogant, irritating, and completely clueless when it came to the supernatural terrors that plagued his family.


End file.
